A Tribute to the Cats
by MTkurbs4xx
Summary: Hey guys! Since my first story, "The Cat Started It!" was originally supposed to be centered around the cats, but wasn't, I am writing a one shot for them starting from the water fight scene in chapter 18. For those who haven't read it though, you might want to just so that you won't be confused. Thanks.


**Hey guys. This isn't an update, but a disclaimer since I forgot. Uh... ahem! I, MTkurbs, do not own Shugo Chara in any way, shape, or form. There, done. Again sorry.**

**Amu's view (Recap):**

_Looking around at everyone, I catch Rima's eyes and nod. She grins mischievously back at me before yelling out: "EGGPLANT HEAD, NOW!"_

_"Roger!" He changes the setting on the hose until it becomes one stream. Hitting Ikuto first, he shifts and hits Utau next before Eva and Grace. "I'll go turn the water up higher!" I yell out before darting off to the back again._

_"No you will not!" I hear someone shout after me. Knowing that I was being chased, I push myself to run even faster. Reaching the hose, I turn the water up even more before hands snaked around my waist and pulled me back. As soon as I am let go, I stand back up only for Ikuto to rush past me._

_"Oh no you don't!" I say to him as he starts to turn the water off. Squatting next to him, I try to push him away only for it to have the opposite effect. My feet slide in the sand and I feel myself start to fall down until I end up sitting. From there I see an opening between his legs and arms. Lunging forward, I am able to get one hand off of the knob and squeeze into the limited space that is there. Achieving that, I start to turn the water back on only to feel him shift behind me._

_Oh yeah, whoops, I had totally forgotten that he would be behind me if I went through with this plan._

_My bad._

_I feel something hard and warm press against my back, cutting through the fabric and reaching my exposed skin as his hands go around me. They weren't aiming for the knob that turned the hose off either. The feeling of falling back momentarily distracts me from the water fight that is taking place in the other yard. Once I regain my focus though, I can tell that the hose is on high due to the triumphant yell from Nagi and whoop-whoop from Kukai. A huge grin appears on my face as I tip my head back. Looking up at him, I stick my tongue out and pull the lower lid of my eye down, revealing pink underneath white._

_A smirk is what I expect to find, but instead I see a smile that is sincere. I let go of my lower eye-lid and blink. The gentle look in his eyes are still there. Such a nice expression. His hand moves to my face. It gets closer until he grabs my nose and pinches it hard. I grab his hand and try to pry it off only to feel the rubber band that kept my messy bun in place_ _untangle itself from my hair. He immediately jumps up and runs away leaving me with a red tipped nose. Not cool man, not cool at all._

Chasing after him, I yell like a maniac as I try to retrieve what is mine. He just laughs and dangles it tauntingly at me. I scowl. Seeing the hose, I turn to Nagi and yell: "Hit me!" With a shrug, he aims at me and I become soaked in a matter of seconds. Now that I am wet, I happily walk towards Ikuto who is giving me a puzzled look. I just keep my head down so that he can't see my malicious smile. Reaching him, I look up and wrap my arms around him tightly. His eyes immediately widen as he gets wet. I can't help but giggle and flash him a huge toothy smile as he glares back at me. "Payback" I say to him simply, a smile still on my lips.

"Payback, eh?" He asks, deadly intentions written all over his usually expressionless face.

"Y-yup." I'm starting to think that running away would probably be the smartest idea for me right about now. "W-well, I'm just going to go, so see you later." I move back and spin on my heels only to feel him hold onto the collar of my shirt making any notion of running, run away from me. Wait! Ideas of escape come back! I silently shout. Trying the motion, I feel him pick me up so that my feet no longer touch the ground. Think of a runner, running without going anywhere because they are hovering in the air like I am right now. The only difference is that I know the source of what is preventing my escape and slowly dragging me down into the pits of H-E- double L-L. Oh wait, sorry it's just the oce- WAIT! OCEAN?! Looking down, I see that I am being dragged in a VERY unlady like fashion. Then again, in what way is being dragged lady like?

I shift and squirm, anything to make his grip on collar of the back of my shirt loosen. Nothing worked and honestly, I was starting to feel like a rag doll or some sort or a teddy bear. Ikuto was in front of me, dragging me behind him. My arms hung limp and my heels dug into the sand, leaving two trails since I was being pulled in a slanted position. Let me tell ya: it wasn't, in the least bit, comfortable. Remembering that I could still use my hands since the 'Don't touch anything breakable or valuable' rule didn't apply, I started to, yet again, try and pry his hands away which still didn't work. Damn! Curse you boys and your stupid iron grips! Sorry but, death grips are for girls since it sounds cooler. XD

Giving up after I realize that any and all attempts to break free were futile, I let the guy drag on. The sound of the waves getting louder with each step. Not knowing what to do, I tip my head up and look at Ikuto's back. Whoa, since when did he have such a broad back? Even more interesting is, DOES HE HAVE GREY HAIR ALREADY?! Oh wait, sorry. That was just an illusion from the sun. My bad.

Stopping, the guy all of a sudden swings me up from behind and hold me in his arms like a… like a…. big baby! Does he know how weird this looks?! If not, then he has at least gotta know that I am too big to be held like this! If I wasn't then my Dad back home would be holding me like this every chance he got! I mean, COME ON MAN! At least hold me on your side and let me sit on your hip! That is…... if you even have one.

Glaring at a smirking Ikuto, my scowl deepened when he shifts me up. One hand underneath my butt while the other goes in between my shoulder blades. My legs on either side of his body leave me no option but to be face to face with him. Knowing that he has an advantage, he uses it to make me want to do a one hit K.O. on him all the more by saying: "Awwww. Is da wittle baby Amu unhappy?"

"Yes, very."

"And why is that?"

"Because I can't smack that annoying smirk of yours off of your disfigured face."

"Really now?"

"Mhm."

"Well, that's not my-" Ikuto starts to say only to fall backwards and have me sit on his stomach. This works. Something furry brushes against me and I see Yoru change from a dog into a cat again.

"Thanks Yoru." He just purrs in response.

"Traitor." Accuses Ikuto sitting up.

"Not traitor," I tell him wagging a finger. "Friend."

"Sure." Ikuto drags the 'u' out.

"Oh, and one more thing." I say, winking at the cat. He gets my drift and transforms into a bucket.

"And what is that?"

"Water." Picking up bucket Yoru, I fill him with water and move to pour it over his owner's head only to have Ikuto redirect it so that I get wet instead of him. Stupid really, since he is already sopping wet. Why the heck did he have to make me just like him? With a growl, I strip off the shirt so that I am left in the bikini Utau and Rima forced me into. His look of surprise at what I was wearing became short lived as I shoved it in his face. "Take that!" I tell him with a smirk. Oh my goodness! I'm growing more and more like the Tsukiyomi's each day! Just the thought is enough to kill.

Giving one more good shove, I quickly stand up and run back to the others. Nagi soaks me again when he sees movement from his peripheral vision resulting in me getting a water balloon and chucking it at him with all the strenght that I have. Not the smartest idea since my aim isn't always accurate. I mean, sometime it is and other times….mmm, not so much. Anyways, this was one of my more… inaccurate throws which ended up hitting him in the face square on instead of the uh, well, the stomach. Hey! In my defense, it didn't hit him below the waistline like it could've. Naw, Rima did that for me instead. There's a reason why she's one of my besties. Daichi, the green cat, ran past me and turned into a rope that wrapped itself around his owner as Utau got control of the hose and kept the stream directed at Kukai. "Oi! Oi! Utau, let up will ya?!"

"No way! Not after you tripped me and made me do a faceplant in the sand!"

"That wasn't me! That was Daichi!"

"No!"

"Yes! What do you remember? Green or brown hair?"

"I remember gree-ooooooh!"

"Yeaaaahhhh."

"Daichi! get your small cat arse back here!" Yells Utau as Daichi turns into a cheetah and bolts.

"Aw heck naw!" She shouts chasing after him. I watch in amusement as the two grow smaller and smaller. Turning around, I see Grace and Eva running away from Ikuto, huge smiles plastered on their faces. Grinning, I pick up the dropped hose and aim. Two girly, high pitched, loud screams follow a few seconds after along with a masculine voice throwing a few cuss words into the mix.

I let out a few giggles which are cut off by an irritated Ikuto who calls out: "AMU! I WILL GIVE YOU FIVE SECONDS TO RUN BEFORE I GET PAYBACK!" Oh crap! Better take what I can get! Giving the hose to Kukai, I take my chances of running past the pissed off blue headed boy and dart towards the house. Making it safely in, I peer at the two girls from the window and silently beg them to stall.

They smile in understanding and start to hurl water balloons at him non stop. Good job! I silently cheer, or at least would if it weren't for the fact that he kept dodging ALL of them. Stupid him and his cat like reflexes! Where's Yoru when you need him?! My answer comes when a blue, oversized, wolf sits casually next to me. "Y-Yoru?!" The dog..er…shape shifting cat, no, dog barks in response. Yup, that's Yoru alright. Dang, stupid shape shifting cats are getting me all confused! Ikuto comes in a few minutes later, dripping wet. "Oi! Get outta here! You're making a mess!"

"Come with me then."

"Thanks, but I'd rather not."

"Why?"

"Because the word 'me' refers back to you who is a person I don't like."

"Ouch." I just shrug when he feigns being hurt.

"What if I add in the fact that there is also chocolate involved if you come."

"Mmm. Tempting, but still no."

"Fine."

"Good." I say, a bit taken aback. I didn't expect him to give up so easily.

Turning his attention to his cat...wolf… pet animal, he says, "Yoru, if you don't come here, I will not play you tonight. The dog hangs his head. "I will also find a different violin to play." This causes the dog to let out whimper. "Yoru." Ikuto speaks gently as he squats down and reaches out his hand, palm up. "Will you come?" The dog lets out a few more whimpers before pushing his nose underneath my hand.

"It's fine Yoru," I tell the dog with a laugh. "This isn't real remember? In truth me and Ikuto are friends." He immediately perks up at this along with Ikuto. Um… like owner like pet?

"So we _are_ friends."

"On second thought-"

"Uh-uh-uh." Ikuto buts in wagging his finger at me with a smirk. "No takesy backsies."

"Since when?"

"Since now."

"Well this sucks."

"No it doesn't."

"For you, no, but for me, yes." Ikuto just shrugs at my glare. Yoru, getting nervous by this atmosphere, pushes me forward from behind.

"Eh Yoru! You're using me as a human shield 'cuz you don't like your owner either?"

"Very funny, but no." Ikuto tells me. "He wants us to make up."

"Huh?" I say with a raised eyebrow. "This," I gesture at the positions we are in right now. "Coming from the stubborn cat that wouldn't get its little skinny arse off of my desk when we first met?! Forgive me if I find that just a bit hard to believe."

"He's like that to every new person that he meets."

"Did you not forget that your cat was _wet_?! And _still_ wouldn't get off of my desk even after that? Do you remember that Yoru?" Looking at the dog that was pushing me from behind, I swear that he looked sheepish, or at least as sheepish as a dog could get.

"Hey, stop being so mean to my cat!" Exclaims Ikuto.

"You're right." I say with a sigh. Crouching down, I look into Yoru's golden eyes and smile before hugging him. When I pull back, he has turned into a cat again and was purring his little heart out. Not being able to resist, I plant a gentle kiss on the top of his head which increased his purring even more. Picking up the vibrating cat, I hug Yoru close before passing Ikuto and walking back outside. Ah. Now I know why people say 'Ignorance is bliss', because ignoring Ikuto _really_ was bliss.

Utau has come back, holding Daichi meaning that they have made up and Grace and Eva were trying to avoid Kukai who was going crazy with the hose. Nagi was running away from a short midget devil named Rima who was constantly firing accurately thrown water balloons at him as she yelled "TAKE IT BACK! TAKE IT BACK! TAKE IT BACK!"

Nagi just responds by shouting "H-E- double L-L NO! IT'S ALL TRUE ANYWAYS SO DON'T TRY TO DENY IT!"

"QUIT ACTING LIKE YOU KNOW ME!"

"POINTING OUT ONE OF YOUR PHYSICAL FEATURES DOESN'T INVOLVE ACTING LIKE I KNOW YOU!"

"DAMN IT YOU FRIGGIN MAN SERVANT! JUST DO US ALL A FAVOUR AND SHUT YOUR TRAP!"

"JUST BECAUSE I SERVE YOU DOESN'T MEAN THAT I HAVE TO FOLLOW YOUR EVERY ORDER AND WISH! PLUS YOU SAID THAT TODAY I HAD OFF!"

"YEAH WELL, NOT ANY MORE EGGPLANT HEAD!"

"NAGIHIKO! MY NAME IS NAGIHIKO! WHAT IS SO HARD ABOUT THAT?!"

"IT'S TOO DAMN ARSED LONG!"

"THEN JUST CALL ME NAGI FOR PETE'S FRIGGIN SAKE!"

"I CAN'T!"

"WHY?!"

"BECAUSE IT MAKES YOU SOUND WAY MORE CIVILIZED THAN YOU ACTUALLY ARE!"

"RIMA!"

"WHAT?"

"JUST CALL ME BY NAME AT LEAST ONCE!"

"WHY?!"

"Because then I will know if you are really capable of speaking people's names or not." Nagi tells her, coming to a halt.

"Fine." Says Rima with a curt nod. "DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH OF A PAIN YOU HAVE BEEN?! A THORN IN MY SIDE FOR PITY SAKE! I MEAN SERIOUSLY! WHY THE HECK DO YOU HAVE TO BE TALLER THAN ME FUJISAKI NAGIHIKO? YOU WANNA ANSWER ME? HUH NAGI? YOU WANNA?!"

He immediately bursts out laughing, clutching his sides and doubling over as tears stream down his face. "All of this time." He chokes out. "Just because I am taller than you will ever be!" He starts to laugh harder.

"I think something might explode if you laugh any more." Grace says.

"Then please let it be something vital." I hear Rima mutter. I snicker.

"You don't mean that, do you?" I ask her.

"Of course." She tells me with a shrug. "I always mean what I say."

"Funny since you told me you would pay me back for the movie tickets, but never did."

"Lost the money."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Then I guess it wasn't you who I saw at the bookstore a while back getting gag manga."

Her eyes widen slightly before she smoothly lies, "Yup that wasn't me."

"Then I guess you won't have to worry if I send your servant some pictures of the short blond that I saw as she tried to reach for a high bookshelf and ended up falling off of a chair when she still was too short. Right?" A sly smile making its way to my face.

By now Rima has paled, "Fine!" She admits. "It was me who you saw that day! I didn't pay you back and… and…. and.."

"It's okay, Rima. I forgive you."

"I'm….I'm… I'M SORRY!" She yells causing everyone's attention to shift from Nagi to us.

"Honestly, it's okay." I tell her looking around nervously. I was never one who liked attention and still don't to this day.

"B-but you said you forgave me, so I had to at least a-a-apologize."

"Aw! Thanks Rima!" I say pulling her into a hug as she breathes out a huge sigh of relief. Hugging back happily, she smiles once I let go and giggles.

"Let's go inside now and watch T.V.! It's getting cooler out anyways."

"Oh! I vote for 'The Lord of the Rings'!"

"I second that!" Shouts Kukai and Utau at the same time.

"Sure" agrees Ikuto as Grace and Eva just shrug. Rima runs in and gets the snacks ready while Utau goes after her and gets the blankets. Still holding Yoru close, I give him another kiss before putting him down and changing into comfyer clothes. Opening the door, I see him waiting outside for me. Jumping up, he places his front paws in my legs. I give him a confused look. Stretching up even more, his paws gently press against my thighs before I realize that he wants to be picked up. Doing so, I laugh while telling him, "You remind me of your owner Yoru. So needy, and cute too. Don't tell him I said that though." He just purrs his response. "Good." I say with another laugh.

Hugging Yoru close once again, I sit down on the couch and shift. Since when did the couch become so hard? Looking to my right, I pick up a black cloth that is soft. A blanket? Pulling it up, I see it reveal smooth skin. What? Looking to my left, I see amused blue eyes staring back at me. "EEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK!" I shout. Ikuto just clamps his hands over his ears and for some reason, Yoru joins me. "MEEEEEOOOOOOWWWWW!" He cries out.

"AMU! STOP SCREAMING!"

"Since when did you get here?!"

"Obviously before you." Is his response. Turning so that I face him, I start to scooch back while challenging him to stop me. He smirks his signature smirk in acceptance to the challenge and bends his legs, abruptly stopping my progress. Sitting up completely, he lifts both of us until he hits the arm of of the couch.

"Show-off" I mutter.

"Only for the girl that I am trying to impress."

"Then I wonder who the poor soul is."

"You are really dense sometime, Amu." Rima tells me. "I'm surprised you haven't gotten a room yet."

"H-hey!" Walking away before I can throw out a retort, She goes to the kitchen with Utau and Nagi leaving Ikuto to torture me. Facing him again, I feel his legs start to bend even more against my back and immediately bring my feet up. Bracing them against his stomach, I push him away while he tries to bring me closer.

"You're going to hurt my cat if you keep doing this." He tells me. Stopping, I look down at Yoru and see that he has fallen asleep.

"What do you mean?" I ask only for him to bring his legs closer to his body while dragging me along. Crashing into Ikuto's chest, I look up and hiss, "Careful! Yoru's sleeping!"

That proved to be a fatal mistake because Ikuto then looked down at me and opened his mouth to say something only to stop. Out faces were inches apart with our noses touching. Blue boring into gold, I feel my heart start to accelerate for the first time.

I think I have fallen in love.

**yeah sorry, even though I did my best, it really isn't centered around the cats, but hey, at least I tried.**


End file.
